Deceitful
by Anthienk's
Summary: Tabitha Shacklebolt oculta más secretos de los que parece y, con una nueva guerra avecinandose, ya no sabe en quién confiar. Lo único que sabe es que su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy, parece estar más involucrado con la situación de lo que quiere contarle.
1. Deceitful

_Ante los ojos de todo el mundo, ella es Tabitha Shacklebolt. _

_Una chica de Slytherin con más ambiciones que ideas, y la mejor amiga de Draco Malfoy. Pero su pasado es un secreto para la mayoría de las personas del mundo mágico, nadie sabe la verdad sobre ella. _

_El retorno del señor tenebroso significa un gran cambio para la comunidad mágica y el comienzo de una era peligrosa, especialmente porque el ministerio se ha encargado de ocultar todo. _

_Pero Tabitha sabe la verdad y es consciente de que la situación del mundo mágico está por empeorar... y tiene pensado formar parte de ello. _


	2. 00

Lo único que podía reconocerse desde la distancia era una figura femenina apretujada contra la única esquina semiiluminada, aunque, si uno se acercaba lo suficiente, sería capaz de distinguir una segunda figura más pequeña entre sus brazos. La adolorida mujer acunaba entre sus brazos a la niña que intentaba controlar sus sollozos mientras intentaba acallarla con una suave melodía.

Las paredes chamuscadas por el incendio daban un aspecto fúnebre, todo lo contrario, a lo que aquella vivienda solía transmitir. Los colores pasteles de la habitación de la niña ahora contaban con un tono negro, el único testigo de lo había sucedido allí.

La puerta se entreabrió y ambas féminas se sobresaltaron con el sonido, para luego apretujarse aún más la una con la otra con los ojos cerrados. Tras unos segundos, la mayor de las dos decidió enfrentar lo que había atravesado el umbral de lo que quedaba de la puerta, aunque sin dejar de apretujar a la niña de cabellos rojizos.

— ¿Qué quieren? —rugió la mujer, esforzándose aquella voz que tanto había desgastado con llanto. La figura encapuchada no respondió, sino que siguió avanzando hacia ellas.

Para su mala suerte, su varita había sido extraviada en el incendio que había causado la muerte de su hermana, por lo que la mujer no pudo hacer más que enfrentarlo con la mirada a medida que protegía a la pequeña con su propio cuerpo. Pero, a pesar de sus deseos de lucir fuerte, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando el desconocido estuvo a centímetros de ella con la varita en alto.

Dejando salir un sollozo, esperó el impacto del hechizo.

{...}

La pequeña apresuró el paso cuando los tres niños se acercaron al compartimiento que habían estado buscando por casi doce minutos. Si bien los había conocido hace pocas horas, ellos habían sido los primeros en ofrecerle un lugar en su vagón, y se había pegado a ellos desde entonces. Cuando por fin los alcanzo, los cuatro entraron a un compartimiento en el que se encontraba un niño con gafas y otro pelirrojo.

—¿Es verdad? —fue el chico pálido que le había ofrecido un lugar quien tomó la palabra. Tanto ella como los dos amigos de éste se ubicaron a su lado, aunque unos pocos centímetros detrás. Si uno los miraba desde afuera, hasta hubiera dicho que parecían sus guardaespaldas. — Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no? —continuó.

El niño de gafas fue quien respondió. — Si.

La pelirroja posó su mirada en él, analizándolo detenidamente.

—Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —los presentó con un gesto desinteresado antes de mirarla a ella. — Y ella… —dudo un poco y ella aprovechó para presentarse por sí sola.

— Tabitha.

El chico rubio volvió a hablar. — Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Pero el otro niño que se encontraba en el vagón antes de que ellos entrarán dejó escapar un sonido que podría fácilmente confundirse con una risilla. Tabitha frunció el ceño ante tal gesto inconscientemente, eso era una falta de respeto.

El tal "Draco" posó su mirada en él, como si recién se diera cuenta de su existencia. —Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. —su tono de voz parecía haber golpeado una palanca y activado un "modo despectivo".

El nuevo tono de voz adoptado por el chico rubio la tomó por sorpresa, pero decidió no acotar nada.

— Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener. —Malfoy volvió la vista al chico con gafas. — Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.

Draco extendió la mano a espera que el tal "Harry Potter" la estrechara, pero este negó el gesto y le respondió mordazmente que no lo necesitaba para darse cuenta de quienes eran indebidos.

Viendo la reacción anterior, la pelirroja esperó que Draco le respondiera de la misma forma que al Weasley, pero su voz permaneció pasible. —Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —acotó, para luego agregar: — A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.

Los dos niños se levantaron al mismo tiempo, casi obligándola a dar un paso hacia atrás.

— Repite eso. —el pelirrojo muy enfadado.

El chico de gafas también parecía exaltado ya que los amenazó.

Por alguna razón desconocida, ella sintió que debía salir en defensa del rubio. — Tu amigo empezó. Nadie lo obligó a faltarle el respeto de esa forma. —frunció la nariz con desagrado al mirar la postura del chico con gafas. Éste pareció sorprendido al verle tomar la palabra, pero ella ya se estaba dirigiendo a Ron. — Y tú deberías darte una ducha antes de reírte de alguien más. — dijo apuntando a la mancha de tierra que el pelirrojo tenía en su nariz.

Draco le sonrió y luego acotó: — Además nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.

Uno de los amigos de Malfoy, Goyle si es que no se equivocaba, se acercó para coger una de las golosinas que tenían los dos niños. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible.

La niña no tardó en darse cuenta de la situación: Una asquerosa rata colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los dientes clavados en sus nudillos. La escena le generó náuseas e hizo que retrocediera. Alzó la vista cuando sintió una mano entrelazada con la suya, tironeando hacia atrás, y se dejó llevar por Draco hasta lograr salir del compartimiento.

Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron afuera, ella dejó escapar un suspiro: — Eso fue un asco.


End file.
